


Two on the Other Side

by Leima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Other, Voltron, bringing these two drabbles from my tumblr, going to probably move all my drabbles here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leima/pseuds/Leima
Summary: Shiro's mourning is not meant to be seen by anyone, and Adam's last thoughts were meant to be his last. No-one digs into their business, they were both very private people.





	1. Takashi's Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made these two drabbles on tumblr under Pastelli Pastels but I'm not sure how many people reads stuff there. So I'm here instead, going to be moving a lot of drabbles here. Enjoy some sad season 7 angst. :)b

“Takashi, I know it has only been a day but… When Adam learned you were alive, well, he was relived and scared. He never stopped smiling as he got a box and started putting items in. He said it was a gift to you when any of us asked. We added one other possession of his that he couldn’t let go of. Since he can't be here to give it to you I thought I would for him."

Iverson left Shiro with a box sitting on the nightstand, it was a medium sized box taped shut. The commander made sure the door was shut, keeping the sleeping paladins and busy garrison officers out of his room on the Atlus while he opened the gift. He was scared to open it, Sure Earth was saved and now would be the best time as he was sure he’d be busy soon after tomorrow but… This was Adam’s gift and Adam wasn’t here. A laugh escaped Shiro, a little bitter. "You kept to your word Adam. I was hoping you wouldn't."

He stared at the box for vargas until he sat down and sat the box beside him. The room was dark except for his arm which gave a faint blue glow. It was silent like the time he spent in the astral plane. He didn't hate it but he was still haunted in a sense. He died. But unlike the other sacrifices of war he came back and the box beside him reminded him of it even more.  
He could wait longer to open the box, but he needed this. With shaking hands Shiro finally cut the tape and opened the box and he smiled. He pulled out some old modeles of ships, smiling as he rememberd how Adam would watch him talk excitedly of each ship and it’s story. He was always so patient… Next was a journal, maybe it was Adam’s thoughts? Or just some math Adam liked to do in his free time. Either way, that was one thing Shiro couldn’t look at, not now. Not when he kept thinking of the final battle that was coming sooner than not and wondering what Adam's final moments were like for him. He must have been trying to keep his head despite how terrified he really was. 

Shiro put it in the nightstand's draw, not wanting to see it right now. Then he looked down in the box and saw a ring, more specifically, a wedding band.  
God it was his wedding band, the one Adam had taken off when Shiro chose the mission. Shiro had lost his in space when he was taken, and here was Adam’s in one piece. The items were put back in the box except for the wedding band which stayed in Shiro’s human hand, and the journal which stayed hidden.

He really had taken it all for granted, and now it was a little too late, years late, to say sorry. Shiro wished he could say sorry, but it’s too late now.  
But even so, the ring became warm in his hands, contrasting against the cold room. The wedding band was just like Adam was when the dorms got too cold, but it wasn’t like him either. Adam was human, this was not.

Eventually, Shiro faded into sleep. He was too tired to dream and didn't wake up until he had two hours to get ready for the memorial


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sorry he kept to his word.

“If you go… Don’t expect me to be back when you get here.”

Those were his last words to his ex, and it would be his deepest regret.

The last time he had seen Takashi, they were separated. Takashi was staring straight at him before Adam turned tail. He didn’t even see the ship leave. Nor would he see it come home. It began when Adam was called in by Admiral Sanda. He had a feeling as soon as she looked him in the eyes something was wrong. Her words were to the point, he was at Galaxy Garrison for a reason there was no need to sugar coat thins here.

“Due to piloting error, Shirogane will not be coming home. We have alerted the family already but…” Her words faded out, and his heart broke. 

His eyes were wide, and he backed up a little. “I’m sorry..”  
She looked at him, as if knowing. Iverson was more concerned and spoke. “Adam, what-”

Iverson was cut off and Adam couldn’t even register he had and even if he did Adam wouldn’t have cared. He fell to his knees before his superiors in a pitiful display and every knot inside him that cared about Takashi become suffocating and suddenly undone resulting in a storm of emotions. Most of that storm being regret as sorry fell from his shaking lips hidden behind his hands.

“Takashi-TAKASHI I’M SORRY I’M SO SO SORRY-”

He was in hysterics he didn’t know he was capable of as Iverson called in two people to help him out of the room, ordered to take the instructor to his room and call him if things got worse. It took hours for them to decide Adam was fine enough to be left alone with no threat to himself. Adam spent that night trying to pick up his professional display but those knots that came undone seemed to wrap tightly around his throat.

It was a few years later Adam learned Takashi was alive, and from Commander Holt himself. Adam almost couldn’t say “Permission granted.” when Sanda gave the okay for him to be land. Why wasn’t Takashi home? Where was Matt and Takashi? His questions were not answered until much later. They must have been to hell and back, so Adam felt the need to give Shiro a gift. Something he knew Shiro would smile over.

When Sam told everyone of what was going on in space it was almost to much to process, to believe, but then again here was a dead man standing before him so maybe it wasn’t so hard to believe. Adam was hoping to see Takashi, to see Takashi alive with and with all those missing cadets with him safe and sound… Adam knew the 'paladins' were safe with Takashi. Adam didn’t admit to missing Takashi and him regretting his decisions to anyone. But he was sure Iverson could see it, he was closest to him and Shirogane than most people here.

But when the galra came, and his teammates dying around him, Adam knew he wasn’t coming home. They were unprepared and as much experience as Adam had he wasn't going to survive this as much as he kept his head on.

‘I’m sorry.’ An image of what he wanted, what he wanted to say come to him.

He screamed, the light before him blinding, scaring him to hell and back if it didn’t send him there.

‘I’m so sorry I kept to my word.’

Then nothing.  
—————-  
“Adam..” The voice was sad, mournful.

Shiro felt the cold plaque and sadness weighed heavy on his heart. Adam didn't deserve this.

“I’m so sorry…”


End file.
